Rho Shonn Terra Transformers Devices
Rho Shonn Terra Transformers-huge planetary mobile transformation space plateforms.Rho Shonn''' Device''' was a sophisticated /Technology technological innovation designed to alleviate sociological problems such as overpopulation and limited supplies among habital worlds during the early Sidairean/Atlantean Space Exploration and colonization.The name Rho Shonn Great Reformer comes an ancient Tauron,who theorized new worlds could be transformed for Atlantean Settlements. Its development was completed by a team of scientists led by an Atlantean Doctor David_Brent and his wife Caroll Brent, in on the Spacelab Regula_I Regula I] in the Mutara_sector Mutara sector] The device initiated a process of rapid /Terraforming , by which previously uninhabitable Planet planets] could be turned into Terran Class_ worlds ready for /Colony colonization]. This was accomplished by launching the series of Dhell Sheer Device, a torpedo-shaped projectile, into the atmosphere of lifeless planet.The devive them sent smaller ballball sized Remote Probes spead throughout the surface,sensing and analyzing the basic components of the world. Terraforming (literally, "Terran/Earth-shaping") of a planet, moon, or other body is the theoretical process of deliberately modifying its atmosphere, temperature, surface topography or ecology to be similar to the biosphere of Earth to make it habitable by Earth-like life. The term "terraforming" is sometimes used more generally as a synonym for planetary engineering, although some consider this more general usage an error. The concept of terraforming developed from both science fiction and actual science. The term was coined by Jack Williamson in a science-fiction story ("Collision Orbit") published during 1942 in Astounding Science Fiction, but the concept may pre-date this work. Based on experiences with Earth, the environment of a planet can be altered deliberately; however, the feasibility of creating an unconstrained planetary biosphere that mimics Earth on another planet has yet to be verified. Mars is usually considered to be the most likely candidate for terraforming. Much study has been done concerning the possibility of heating the planet and altering its atmosphere, and Atlantean has even hosted debates on the subject. Several potential methods of altering the climate of Ares may fall within humanity's technological capabilities, but at present the economic resources required to do so are far beyond that which any government or society is willing to allocate to it. The long timescales and practicality of terraforming are the subject of debate. Other unanswered questions relate to the [[ethics of terraforming|ethics, logistics, economics, politics, and methodology of altering the environment of an extraterrestrial world. The probes begin to test the surface for the proper solution to terraform or transform the world into a Terran Class World. *Planetary engineering: the application of technology for the purpose of influencing the global properties of a planet. *Geoengineering: planetary engineering applied specifically to the Earth. It includes only those macroengineering concepts that deal with the alteration of some global parameter, such as the greenhouse effect, atmospheric composition, insolation or impact flux. *Terraforming: a process of planetary engineering, specifically directed at enhancing the capacity of an extraterrestrial planetary environment to support life as we know it. The ultimate achievement in terraforming would be to create an open planetary biosphere emulating all the functions of the biosphere of the Earth, one that would be fully habitable for human beings. *Astrophysical engineering: taken to represent proposed activities, relating to future habitation, that are envisaged to occur on a scale greater than that of "conventional" planetary engineering. Fogg also devised definitions for candidate planets of varying degrees of human compatibility:[11] *Habitable Planet (HP): A world with an environment sufficiently similar to the Earth as to allow comfortable and free human habitation. *Biocompatible Planet (BP): A planet possessing the necessary physical parameters for life to flourish on its surface. If initially lifeless, then such a world could host a biosphere of considerable complexity without the need for terraforming. *Easily Terraformable Planet (ETP): A planet that might be rendered biocompatible, or possibly habitable, and maintained so by modest planetary engineering techniques and with the limited resources of a starship or robot precursor mission. Upon impact, the device caused a massive explosion, reducing the entire area to Subatomic_particle subatomic particles]. A preprogrammed matrix then reassembled these subatomic particles into the desired configuration, creating an atmosphere and environment habitable for /Human Humans] within a matter of hours, regardless of the test area's original composition. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.